This invention relates to a holder for a nurser bottle and, more particularly, to a holder of the type described which attaches to a supporting member for preventing the bottle from falling away when dropped or tossed by an infant using the bottle for self-nursing purposes.
Upon reaching a certain age, most infants are able to grasp a nurser bottle for self-nursing purposes. Under these circumstances, it is not uncommon for the infant to drop the bottle or, indeed, to toss the bottle away. This necessitates retrieving the bottle and cleaning and/or sterilizing at least the nipple portion thereof to avoid contamination, which would be detrimental to the infant's health and well being.
A device on the market for avoiding the above consequences features an elongated strap-like member formable at one end in a loop for attachment to a supporting member on a car seat or carriage, or indeed on the infant's hand. The other end of the strap is formable to retain an adapter which fits over the neck portion of the bottle.
The problem with this device is that the nurser bottle cap which retains the bottle nipple therein must be removed before the adapter can be disposed on the neck portion of the bottle, after which the cap is replaced for retaining the adapter in position and for rendering the bottle useful for nursing. This leads to excessive handling which can easily contaminate the bottle nipple and contents, and is thus less than desireable for the reasons aforenoted.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage as will be discerned from the disclosure thereof which follows.